This invention relates generally to sighting devices and, more particularly, to a bow sighting device for focusing laser light on a target utilizing a laser mounted inside or outside of an arrow shaft.
In 2004, there were 14,283,920 deer hunters in the United States according to the Deer Hunter's Almanac. Of these, 3,183,643 were archery hunters. One reason that more deer hunters do not use compound bows may be the relative complexity of bow hunting equipment as compared to gun hunting equipment. Another reason most deer hunters prefer to use guns is that shots taken with bows often miss their targets, resulting in lost arrows or wounded (not killed) game. Sighting a compound bow during hunting or sighting a crossbow prior to an actual hunt can be a difficult endeavor.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for aiding a bow hunter in sighting or targeting a hunted animal. Sighting accessories may be mounted to the frame or strings of a compound bow for use by the hunter. Crossbows, and more particularly their targeting scopes, may also be “sighted in” by adjusting windage and elevation settings such that the hunter can achieve greater accuracy during a hunt although this is often a trial and error task. Once properly sighted, however, the hunter has confidence that he will hit whatever he is aiming at when he pulls the trigger. Although the prior devices and proposals are assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a virtually guaranteed means for targeting and hitting a deer or a sighting target.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a sighting device that visually identifies exactly what an arrow is aimed at and where it will hit when released. Further, it would be desirable to have a bow sighting device that may be mounted directly in-line with the arrow shaft itself. In addition, it would be desirable to have a bow sighting device with visual identification means for use with compound bows or crossbows.